My Beautiful Abnormality
by EverlyYours
Summary: I’m forced into a world were individualism is immoral. A world where I corrupt the normality of everyday life, where I’m a freak, an alien habituating in a human host. Just because my mind works differently." AU AH Epic T Rated One Shot Contest.


**AN: Huh, so this is my first time ever entering a contest. So…just enjoy, I suppose. **

The rules are simple:

1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line or reference to a fireman.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. Has to be a **one-shot**, but you're allowed to continue it once the contest is finished.  
7. Must copy and paste these rules to the top of your entry. Two entries per person, collaborations acceptable.  
7. **No lemons.**

**AN: All Human. Seriously, don't get confused. **

**Dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal – because she inspired this. **

They poke at me, run tests on me as if I'm some caged animal – but it has dawned that, that's all I truly am. They treat me with such differences that I believe there is no other alternative. I'm forced into a world were individualism is immoral. A world where I corrupt the normality of everyday life, where I defy every rule that remains unwritten. A world where I'm a freak, an alien habituating in a human host. Just because my mind works differently than the standards set for human beings, I am locked away. Doomed into an eternity of stares, whispers, and mockery. Forced to be morphed back into the vision of what is right, they try to make me like everyone else.

Dare to be different.

It's what everyone says. Be unique, be yourself. I guess I must have taken things too far. Far past the extent of sanity, I suppose. But what I question is: how are they able to condemn me for being different, if they, themselves, do not know the real definition of _ordinariness?_ I'm supposed to fit in, become an ordinary, normal, everyday human. But things are better said than done.

I walked with ease and a calm remorse into the place I am forced to call home. The brick walls, caged windows, and guarded gates. I wondered why I was created this way, why my mind was so twisted. I wondered what kind of God would condemn me into a life where I am ridiculed, mocked, and misunderstood.

My stomach churned with an uneasy feeling, and I faintly tasted the blood that lingered on my tongue. I felt that uncontrollable urge possess me again and I cried in ecstasy. I ran my tongue over my teeth again, searching for another taste. I moaned quietly and shut my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice carried by the wind, I almost didn't hear him.

I shook my head and stubbornly shut my eyes tighter. "I can taste it." I told him.

"They're watching us, Bella." He whispered urgently. I felt his hand glide into mine, tugging on it forcefully.

I opened them unwillingly to stare into his green eyes. He smiled crookedly, and his teeth were also coated with blood. I snickered and shook my head. I looked over his shoulder and like he predicted, they watched us, talking furiously with each other. Their eyes would every so often drift towards us, gesturing wildly with their hands. As if we're are some menace, some threat to society.

"They are watching us." I whispered and narrowed my eyes dramatically.

He laughed. "I say we make a break for it," he leaned forward so his lips just grazed my ear lightly, sending shivers up my spine. "Think of the freedom."

I smiled against his neck and held his face in my hand. "Think of the consequences." I replied.

"They'll never see it coming," he insisted playfully – I could tell by the gleam in his eye. "A cannibal and a vampire – who could possibly stop us?"

I laughed loudly. "They can, the police can." I answered. "The whole world can." I concluded.

I looked away to stare at an approaching couple, both eying us suspiciously due to our mandatory uniforms. The girl leaned up and whispered something into her lover's ear, her eyes wide and filled with fear. The boy eyed us carefully and draped a protective arm around her waist.

They came closer now, and I could tell they were deathly afraid of us. I laughed out of pity and rolled my eyes. Edward stared quizzically at me and I nodded towards the couple who were now passing us.

Simultaneously, we snapped our heads towards them, and gave them the wickedest smile we could congregate. Our blood coated teeth shone in the sun, and my hair twisted evilly in the wind. The girl shrieked loudly and jumped into the boy's arms – whose eyes were now the size of saucers.

Edward and I broke into laughter and clung onto each other. We doubled over and held our stomachs, finding the release we desperately needed. We laughed until tears were escaping from our eyes, and then our laughing fit turned into a coughing one.

Edward smacked my back lightly as I struggled to regain my breath. I cleared my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes and took a shaking breath. I ran my hand through my tussled hair and smiled at him happily.

He chuckled and brushed a strand behind my ear. He leaned forward, closing his eyes slightly. I felt his breath on my mouth, and I needed him badly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his ever so gently.

"_Edward! Bella!"_ An outraged voice yelled. We broke apart sadly, and glared at our patrol officer who came towards us, his eyes holding a deadly anger. He went to the crying girl first and patted her shoulder. "They didn't mean it sweetheart."

She cried loudly and shook her head, her blond hair spraying around. "T-They have _blood_ on their teeth! They're murderers! They're vampires!" She cried loudly into her boyfriend's shoulder, who looked like he believed her.

"They're not vampires, darling." Our patrol officer, Jacob, reassured. He lifted his head up and glared at Edward, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Well I'm not," I grinned again. The girl's terrified eyes met my own. "I'm just a cannibal."

My eyes danced with amusement as her jaw fell open and she took an unnecessary step away from me.

"I on the other hand," Edward spoke out, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Am one. I'm sure your blood would taste delicious."

"But once he's done with you, your corpse is all mine." I whispered evilly, licking my lips for effect.

She screamed again, and grabbed her lover's hand, running with him across the street. I laughed at their ignorance and Edward soon joined in, until we were once again losing our breaths.

I leaned into Edward to stifle my giggles, burying my head in his luring scent. I peaked up at him and found him staring at me. He kissed my forehead gently and held me against him. I turned towards Jacob who was a bright shade of red, vaguely seeing Edward's nostrils flare slightly.

"I _cannot _believe you two just did that." He shook his head. "You're in so much trouble."

"You secretly love us," I corrected. "We give your life meaning."

He chuckled in spite of himself and then led us towards our awaiting punishment. We walked up the gray path and stopped at the gate. Jacob muttered something into his phone, and the gates creaked open.

I winced at the sound and fought the urge to turn around a leave, just like Edward suggested. Our momentary freedom vanished as the gates snapped shut and we found ourselves back in our hell hole. People were walking around, chatting, some jogging, but all simply trying to pretend. We like it, you see, to fit in. Here we do. We like to pretend this isn't rehab; we like to pretend it's not what it truly is.

I glanced upwards and read the words that labelled us all. _Forks Mental Facility. _Raiding above all of our heads. A warning to those of the outside world, and a constant reminder for us. Our differences, our uniqueness is not appreciated out of these gates. Here is where the freaks hibernate.

You have your anorexics, drug addicts, cutters, and then there's always an occasional cannibal and vampire.

Edward and I are bonded in many ways.

Not just in our bizarre cravings, but we are held together by an unnameable force. We, together, fight the barriers the world forces upon us. In my opinion, it is not us who are crazy, but rather everyone else. No one wants to look pass the normalcy their lives hold. No one can see the potential – Edward and I can though. We live in our own world, and yet we are scorned for it.

Is that what our world has to result to? Isolate those who are different, who defy the _moral laws _of the world. Edward and I are condemned because we are different. The road chosen for us is rocky, but somehow along that path we found each other. We found a blessing in the middle of our nightmare.

We were led down the halls and into a room, which I knew was the office. There was a sinister feeling in the air, like the awaiting danger that lurked around a darkened corner.

"Sit," Jacob ordered, and Edward and I fell back into the chairs. He glared at us and stalked off around the hall. We sat waiting in the plastic chairs, losing feeling of our butts.

Edward's knee bounced up and down as his eyes scanned the room. I gripped his hand gently, loving how they fit perfectly together. He met my eyes and instantly smiled.

Jacob returned with two glasses of water in his hands, thrusting them in our hands. I knew it was just to get the blood stains off our teeth, to rid us of this wonderful taste. "Drink it."

We obediently swallowed the cold liquid as he walked off. I gulped my down quickly, cherishing the taste of blood in my mouth. So delicious, sweet, and pure. I placed my cup on the table next to me and leaned back into my chair.

Edward was gripping his chair tightly, his eyes shut. He was drinking the water slowly, and I saw the clear liquid tint with a bright crimson. My eyes got wide and jealousy filled my body. He had gotten more blood than I. I gritted my teeth and watched as he drank deeply.

My anger instantly faded and I shot back to reality. I placed my hand on his arm and leaned forward.

"Edward?" I murmured, tugging on his arm.

He gripped the cup tighter, and the veins on his neck stood out. "Edward," I whispered and tried to pry the cup from his mouth. "Edward you have to stop."

"If they see you Edward," I pleaded. "They'll take you away from me."

That seemed to get his attention, and his eyes popped open. He took his lips away from the half empty cup slowly, his hand shaking. I heard him breathe deeply, his breath shaking.

He stared down at the cup and I did as well. He gritted his jaw and offered the slightly tinted water towards me.

Desire flooded my veins and I yearned for just a taste, just a tiny sip. I met his eyes and we both saw the same raw vulnerability and fear. I shook my head frantically and he dumped the water in the plant's pot next to his chair.

We both watched as it was sucked up in the soil, I imagined the taste of blood, the taste of flesh, the sound of ripping…

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, ashamed.

I leaned on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "It happens." I responded; simply because it really did.

"You have a little blood right here…" he leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth. I felt his tongue lick at the blood, before finding my lips.

He kissed me furiously, and I tasted the faint blood on his lips as I'm sure he did on mine. In the end, our desires always got the better of us; not our blood desires – but rather each other's essence.

Abruptly a door slammed and both our heads shot up. Lauren Mallory stomped past us in her high heels and too fitted shirt. She was bulimic and apparently too good for anyone else. She held herself on high standards, hoisting herself to superiority. She sauntered by us and scoffed.

"Freaks," she spat, and then walked off, attempting to shake her hips sexily. "Why can't you just be _normal?"_

My face ever so slightly fell. Edward rolled his eyes and then pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist. Placing his head on my shoulder he inhaled deeply.

He said he loved the smell of my blood, but he resisted. At first I didn't know how to reply, but then again, how would anyone reply to that?

"She doesn't understand." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and smiled.

"No, I suppose she doesn't." I answered and leaned back into him.

No one really did understand, as many times someone could attempt, our lust over blood and flesh remains a mystery. Edward understands me, but that's about it.

"Do you ever wish we were normal?" I asked him, Lauren's words echoing in my ear.

Edward was quiet. "Sometimes." He kissed my neck and then continued. "Sometimes I dream of what I could have been."

"Me too." I whispered. "I wanted to be a teacher."

"I wanted to be a firefighter." He replied in the same hushed tone. Our voices were strained as we thought of the possibilities that could have been. "I wanted to save people's lives."

"I wanted to _help_ people's lives." I said.

"Who ever heard of a vampire firefighter?" He laughed, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Who ever heard of a cannibalistic teacher?" I shot back. "Sometimes people forget," I murmured, looking away. "That we have dreams too."

I twisted myself around so I could stare into his emerald eyes. "That we're just as human as they are. Except we're different, but it doesn't mean…"

I looked away from him and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"It doesn't mean we can't belong." He finished for me, and I nodded glumly.

"Bella, Edward." Mrs. Weber – our therapist – called us. With a sigh we pulled ourselves up and walked grudgingly into her office.

She sat at her desk, glasses perched on her nose, hands folded on her desk. A true cliché vision of what a therapist looks like. I sat on one chair and Edward in the other.

Mrs. Weber shook her head and leaned her head on her hands staring at us. "I'm very disappointed in the both of you."

"Sorry," I muttered, and Edward bit his lip.

"You were both doing very well. You're progression was amazing, close to release even. Care to explain what happened?" She awaited our stories and I knew there was no escape.

My mind took me back earlier today when we took a trip to the movies. When Mike had fallen down the stairs…

"We didn't _want _to." I said softly. "It just happened."

Some things are just meant to be left alone – things just shouldn't be spoken off, but Mrs. Weber doesn't understand that.

"When I smelled his _blood,"_ Edward whispered, shuddering. "It was maddening. I couldn't control it. I…it's never been an issue with Mike before, but he was _bleeding._ I just couldn't…"

The pain in his voice was evidential; we were both struggling through this. Both sharing the same amount of pain, but the best part is that we're never alone. We suffer together, live together, and share together. One beauty that managed to come out of this situation.

"I tried to help Edward at first." I told her. "But then when Edward…" I trailed off, looking away. "_You know._ It looked so good." I shut my eyes painfully. "The next thing I knew I was on my knees and I…"

My throat closed up and the words were unable to escape.

"What did you do, Bella?" Mrs. Weber insisted, her tone a little bit threatening.

"I bit him." I admitted.

She sighed and massaged her temples. "Oh, Bella." She muttered. "Well I can't scold you guys for that." I grinned brightly. Soaring high above reality, in the clouds of fantasies. "_But," _She sighed again, and I came tumbling back to the ground. "Jacob informed me of your little stunt."

The girl's terrified scream filled my ears, and I bit back a laugh. Edward snickered like a two-year old, biting his lip.

"For _that_ I have to punish you." She glared at us. "Edward – I'm taking away your piano privileges. Bella – you're banned from the library."

"Hey!" Edward and I protested at the same time.

"It's final," she answered. "Now go away." She waved her hand, dismissing us.

I sighed and stood up, reaching for Edward's hand. We walked out of the office hand in hand, our united hands a resemblance of our harmony. We walked through the halls, ignoring the glares and gawks from everyone.

I heard their murmuring voices talking about us, say hideous things. I wanted to shut them all away and never deal with them again, but I was taught that wanting something that will never happen is useless. We walked by with our heads held high, untouched by their remarks.

"Bella!" I heard a high voice call, and I whirled around.

Alice bounded towards us, Jasper in tow. Alice was here for her anorexia – Jasper on a suicide watch. They too, were lucky enough to find love in this place. She shoved her way through the crowd and reached us quickly.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked me. "I mean I heard people talking, but I didn't want to believe it."

I huffed and leaned into Edward who smiled softly at Alice. "Well I – "

"Bella!" Emmett loud voice boomed from behind us and I jumped slightly. "Hey Eddie-man." He greeted Edward with a nod. "Heard you guys lost it."

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded. 'Sorry' she mouthed. Edward laughed his musical laugh, and I was momentarily entranced.

"I tried to eat Mike Newton." I mumbled, glaring at the ground.

Emmett's loud laugh echoed through the hall. He bent over and slapped his knee, roars of laughter escaping from his throat.

"Mike fell," Edward explained. "Cut his leg open." He shrugged. "Things led to another."

Alice was smiling slightly, and Rosalie fought off a laugh. Loudly, the bell rang above our heads, signifying that everyone was to return to their rooms. We all sighed in frustration, and eventually Emmett's laughter died down.

"We have to go," Alice waved her hand and pulled Jasper down the hall. They soon disappeared into the wave of people.

Rosalie kissed Emmett quickly and then reached for my other hand. "Let's go, Bella."

Rosalie and I shared a room while Emmett and Edward shared another. I groaned inwardly and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Try not to eat anyone." I told him seriously.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, smiling crookedly against it. "Speak for yourself."

I shook my head and smiled as Rosalie led me through the twists and turns of the crowd. I felt bodies press against mine and I shivered at the contact, pushing away that persistent desire to the corner of my mind.

Without haste we made our way to our room, both our heads dancing with thoughts of the boys we left behind. In our silence we are connected more than ever, as we dwell in unspoken words we understand. Rosalie has been here the longest; and to this day I still don't know why.

When you look at her, you see beauty. Yet when I look at her, I'll see the girl who I'll never understand. The girl who tries persistently to shut me out and it makes me wonder how people see me. People could know you for your whole life, but see you for someone you'll never live up to.

Expectations are deaths in the process. Something that you have to live up to, but how far can someone go to reach that extent?

We reached our room, and parted ways – that's what I loved about Rosalie, her ability to sense my moods. I fell into my bed and stared up at the plain white ceiling. Imagining intricate designs instead of the blankness that proceeded to glare at me.

I could hear talking in the halls, a few shouts, but mostly, at this time of night, loud cries of anguish.

We're all broken here, you see. This building contains those who are scattered, too afraid or too arrogant to live in the outside world. I was forced in here, like many others, but also like everyone else, I quickly found home. Or at least, as homey as a mental confinement can be. Under the daylight, all our masks come on, and we live like we don't have the scars on our arms or the dread in our voices.

But as the sun disappears, as does our façade and we then transform back into the creatures we truly are. Sort of like werewolves – I think there even is a boy who thinks he is one, Sam Uley, I believe is his name.

The memories we all try to push aside come crashing down, and we find ourselves back swimming in our ocean of regret. That's what connects us all, it's the one similarity that binds us together in this building. The feelings of pain. The feeling that takes its turn within each of us, flowing like an untameable current, victim to victim.

We are all outsiders here, forming one community, one powerful alliance that gives us momentary peace.

"Goodnight, Bella." Rosalie whispered softly before sliding into her bed.

"Goodnight, Rosalie." I murmured, and went to change.

I slipped on a baggy t-shirt and sweats, and brushed my teeth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and found the same face I've been seeing for years stare back at me. I grinned, and found no traced of blood left, and for that I was disappointed. I turned off the lights and curled into my bed and rested my head on my pillow, shutting my eyes tightly.

The guilt that I put off earlier began to sink in. The regret that hung above my head finally dropped and hit me with full force. My actions from before hit me, taking blows on my conscience, and swings at my confidence. The way I grabbed on to him, clutching him like I hadn't eaten for days – and in many ways I hadn't.

I tossed and rolled in my bed, squirming under the pressure of faults that continue to push down on me. Vulnerable and helpless in its grasp, exposed to the searing pain of regret.

I sat up slowly, and swung my feet off the bed, deciding that sleep was out of the question at the moment. I ran my figures through my hair and stood, slipping my feet into my flip flops. I opened the door quietly, making sure Rosalie wouldn't wake. I slipped into the hall easily and walked by Jacob who was patrolling our dorms.

"Bella," he warned and raised his eyebrow.

"Just getting a drink." I responded sweetly, flashing him a smile.

He didn't protest, so I continued. I walked down the stairs, my footsteps sounding like gunshots. I made my way through the halls ways, and reached upon the kitchen.

I flicked the lights on, and winced as the sudden light blinded me. I shut the door quickly behind me and started for the water pitcher.

I froze suddenly when I was aware of a dark silhouette sitting at one of the tables. My eyes widened slightly as I turned to face the figure, slumped over and shaking. I wondered whether I should call Jacob, or whether I should be afraid.

I abruptly recognized the figure. The tussled hair, and in the same outfit he wore before. I walked slowly towards him, worry gathering in my throat.

"Edward?" I whispered softly.

He was shaking so violently, the closer I got, the more his image blurred. His face was buried in his hands and he was muttering things to himself.

"Edward?" I whispered again and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

His head whipped around and his eyes met mine. A large portion of his face was covered in a repulsing shade of black and blue. Tears shot into my eyes and a quiet cry escape from my lips. His eyes were dancing with fury, and his fists were clenched.

I reached forwards stupidly to place a tender hand on his cheek. He hissed loudly and bared his teeth at me. I recoiled quickly, snapping my hand away from him, my eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered out, and took a step away.

He growled and stood menacingly. I knew that this was no longer Edward, but rather the vampirism leaking out of its containment. The part – both Edward and I – feared the most. This was not my Edward, but rather, a blood thirsty vampire.

He snarled at me, and took a step forward.

"Don't you dare," I said, trying to sound bold. "Get your control, Edward."

He laughed loudly, an eerie, evil laugh.

"Who punched you?" I asked, in hope to divert his attention.

"Mike," he spat, and he laughed again. "You were right all along, Bella."

"Right about what?" It came out in just a whisper, a simple murmur of panic on my lips.

He didn't reply, instead he lunged at me, and I screamed in surprise. He pushed me back until I fell onto a table, and he straddled me, holding me powerless. He grinned at me wickedly, and leaned in close.

"Your blood smells delicious." He whispered; his lips at my neck.

I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. "Stop it, Edward!"

His arms formed a cage around me as his lips trailed up my neck. "You must taste even better."

I refused to cry, I refused to even be afraid. I've been here, I've once played Edward's role in this situation. It was not him, but rather his weaknesses devouring him.

Suddenly his teeth were sinking into my neck and I cried out in both surprise and pain. His teeth broke through skin and I felt his tongue poke out and lick at my blood. I shivered in both disgust, and craving. If he could slip up, why can't I?

"_Stop,_" I said forcefully and shoved him off of me. I put all my strength into my arm and managed to push him off of me, and onto the chair.

His eyes were shut tightly; his fingers grazing his lips were my blood was. I glared at him accusingly and stomped off to get some napkins. I pressed the napkins against my neck which wasn't bleeding that badly, and walked back to him, sitting next to him.

I glared at him, pouting. He stared back at me in shock, his body gone rigid, and his eyes wide.

"I'm in the lead by two now," I told him, angrily. "But I never used _any _of them on _you._"

He opened his mouth, and I saw my blood still in his mouth. He licked his lips quickly when he saw me looking.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. His eyes were filled with frustration and repentance. "I was just so _angry._"

I sighed and leaned on my hand, pulling the napkin away from my neck, and checked if my neck was still bleeding. Thankfully it wasn't, with a sigh I handed Edward the bloody napkin.

"Throw it away." I ordered, and he stared doubtfully at the napkin in his hand. "Don't even _think _of shoving it in your mouth."

He grumbled something illegible and stalked off to the nearest trashcan.

"So what's the score?" He asked with a sigh, sitting down next to me again.

"Five to three," I sighed, smiling. "But I'd say you violated the code, so you're penalized two points."

"That's not fair!" He protested.

"_This_," I pointed at my neck, where a dark bite mark began to form. "Isn't fair. You attacked your opponent."

"I didn't want to," he whispered and looked away. "But fine."

"Seven to three," I said victoriously.

"It's not my fault," he muttered. "You had to be wandering around at night."

"You _bit _me!" I shot back.

"You bit Mike Newton." Was the answer.

"You did too." I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine," he repeated; frustrated.

"So why'd he punch you?" I asked casually, tilting my head to the side.

"Not everyone has the same reaction as you when they're nearly massacred." He answered, smiling for the first time, unintentionally putting butterflies in my stomach.

I laughed and held his hand tightly in mine. "What was I right about?" I asked him, my voice getting soft.

His eyes hardened ever so slightly, and his eyebrows scrunched together. "A lot of things."

"Like?" I asked. I traced circles on his palm, enjoying the radiating heat.

"Being normal." He said, his voice broken and choked.

I tensed. "What about it?"

"If I were normal," he began, and then his eyes fell upon the dark mark on my neck. "_That _wouldn't happen.

"If I were normal, I wouldn't be stuck here. If I were normal I wouldn't have this bruise on my face."He laughed, in what seemed to be pity. "What's _wrong _with me?!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "With you?" I leaned forward slightly. "What's wrong with _us?"_

"We're freaks, Bella." He muttered, shaking his head, holding both my hands in his. "We don't belong in a world like this. If we were normal we could be _human beings_, like everyone else. If we were – "

I smiled and cut him off quickly.

"If we were normal, Edward." My eyes danced with love and mirth. "How boring would that be?"

**AN: My God, I absolutely live for the "I tried to eat Mike Newton" line. Again, ALL HUMAN. No one is an actual vampire…So that was my entry, please be kind a review.**

**In Loving Memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal – because it was she who inspired myself and many others towards believing in possibilities. **


End file.
